A Bug in the System
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: What happends when the Titans get a hold of a camera? Blackmail, Jokes and online video uploading ensues. BBxRae and some RobxStar


**Author's Note: Okay here is another attempt at a Teen Titan's Fanfic and maybe if I get some positive reviews on this I might update 'Bad Press.' This is basically what the Titans would do with a camera and the many uses of it to them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and sadly never will. I also don't own you tube or the Discovery Channel. **

A Bug in the System

Camera. A very useful piece of technology that can be used in many ways. Some like to share their treasure troves of footage with others, documenting the amazing but mostly horrendously stupid. You Tube is one of the many video sharing sites that mainly adolescents like to use.

**-TT-**

"Hey Rae, do that thing with your powers, I wanna show it to our adoring fans." Beast Boy was standing a few feet away from the agitated empath holding a miniature camcorder. Normally, he would already be running out of the room with wisps of black energy chasing him, but today Raven felt generous. She would give him a ten minute head start.

But she won't tell him until he has two minutes left. A two minute warning of the sort.

A very unattractive vein bulged out of the dark teen's forehead.

"What thing Beast Boy? And how are you going to show _all_ of our fans this?" Usually she would ignore the green pest but she knew he always managed to get through and today she had to will herself to try to listen, no matter how insanely idiotic the topic was.

By now she had given up trying to read, considering it was very hard with a blinding light of the camera shining in her eyes.

The green man gasped as he gently placed the camera on the table.

"You mean…you **never **heard of You Tube?" Raven looked puzzled. She raised her brow, indicating for him to continue.

"You Tube is this amazing web site where people post home videos!!" Beast Boy was amazed by the simplest things but this matter had Raven intrigued.

"So you want me to use my powers so you could only exploit them to gain frivolous online fame?" The dark titan's response came out curt and short as the changeling's smile gradually faded.

"Is that a yes?" He asked desperately, pressing his hands together as if he was praying.

His only response was a tendril of black energy rising up from beneath him and…tossing him clean out of the high rise window. After the resounding 'splash' Raven walked over to the camcorder and pressed the stop button.

"One million hits, here I come."

**-TT-**

Practical jokes can involve cameras, and can lead your worst enemies but usually friends into submission. Jokes like these serve as very good topics to bring up when this person is about to or doing the same to you.

**-TT-**

Robin was relaxed. He was settled in his favorite spot on the couch, reading the daily news. Steaming, black coffee was sitting invitingly on the end table, further soothing the spiky haired teen. Today he found the perfect formula to flawlessly gel his hair while still making it look natural.

Nothing could ruin Robin's good mood. And as the author typed this very sentence, the alarm went off. The red flashing lights obscured Robin's vision of his paper and his coffee just went cold.

'_Robin, this is Beast Boy we have an emergency in the security room! We have a breach in the tower!' _

It was odd that Beast Boy was the one announcing this and it heightened Robin's suspicions further. And just that day Cyborg boosted up the security system. Incredulously, the titan leader walked briskly toward the security room.

Arriving at his destination, Robin immediately sat in the rolling chair next to the changeling. He quickly scanned each monitor, on them displayed each room in the tower. (Except the bathrooms of course.)

"Where's the breach Beast Boy?" Robin knew better than to consider this breach seriously, he just _knew _it was one of his teammate's jokes.

"The basement." It was a well know fact that Robin kept many objects that couldn't fit into the evidence room inside the sealed basement.

_Pffttt I keep that room locked at all times and only I own a key to it, how could a criminal possibly get in? …Unless they were already there!!_

Unfortunate for Robin, one of his flaws was brought up at that very moment; once a situation seemed logical, he believed it.

"Do you know who it is?" Business like as ever, Robin became deathly serious.

Beast Boy was looking closely at the monitor that displayed the basement, staring as if something was about to happen.

"_Hello Robin."_ That voice, silky smooth. Flowing like water through a creek. Intoxicating and overbearing as ever.

"Slade." Just as Robin stated, on that very monitor was the masked man himself.

"Wait, didn't he die?" Robin thought aloud, scratching his head in dismay.

The changeling broke out into a cold sweat.

"Uhhh."

"_I promised I would visit Robin."_ The silky voice interrupted.

The green titan let out a relieved sigh.

Robin was still skeptical.

"Beast Boy I swear, if this is Cyborg down there playing another Slade related trick on me…REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!?"

Beast Boy cringed. That was a fiasco. All he remembered was Robin fainting and being rushed to the closest therapist and treated for weeks on end. He was also forced to talk about his 'feelings' with his team members. ALL OF THEM. Beast Boy certainly could NOT live with anymore nightmares of the dreams Robin shared with him, all of which regarding Starfire and whipped toping.

The green teen swallowed his fear as he lied through his teeth.

"This is real Robin, I swear."

"But why isn't Cyborg here then huh?" He fired back, his stance defiant.

"Hey Rob, I got the intercom where's the intruder?"

Robin turned around, now directly in front of the half metal man's face.

"So if Cyborg's here and you're here and Starfire is shopping and Raven is in her room then…SLADE!!!!!!!!!" Upon this 'shocking' discovery, Robin passed out. As soon as he hit the ground, the half metal man and the changeling exchanged a high five.

Beast Boy opened his communicator and paged a certain half demon that was 'conveniently' located in a place that wasn't her room.

"_You did good Rae."_

Dropping the Slade punching bag Robin had from the training room, she rolled her eyes and scanned the dark, dusty basement.

"You owe me big Beast Boy, on normal circumstances I would have never agreed but the 'Annoying green pest free day' is well worth all of the therapy Robin will have to endure."

Beast Boy smiled.

"I hope it is."

Several days later…

"Hi, I'm Robin and I've just been scarred for life by the ghost of a man that died in an almost apocalypse."

The placid people that were seated in uncomfortable, plastic chairs stared empathetically at the teen.

"Hi Robin."

**-TT-**

Blackmail is another handy use of the camera; recording people at their worst times benefited the lucky one behind the footage. Successfully blackmailing someone is simple, find their greatest weakness…and abuse it…(Continued below)

**-TT-**

All was calm in the Titan's Tower. Starefire was placidly watching a special on the Discovery Channel entitled 'WOW! That Fungus is Humungous!' Cyborg was cooking dinner for the team and Robin was wrapped up in staring at Starfire. Although the final two members were missing in action.

"All right y'all, Cyborg's diner is open and ready for business." With a flourish the half metal man revealed his hard-cooked meal that he set out for them.

"Looks great Cy, want me to go find Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin inquired, wiping the accumulating drool from his chin.

"Nahh you love birds eat up and I'll page them through their security cameras."

Starfire looked perplexed.

"Friend Cyborg, how is it you can 'page' friends Raven and Beast Boy through a device made for seeing?"

"Easy Star, the cameras have a chip in them that, when activated can produce a high pitched noise that is on a simple frequency all humans can hear. I actually used it yesterday to wake everyone up."

"That might explain why Star got up later, she's Tameranian and the frequency is far too high for her hearing to pick up." Robin pointed out, now hungrily attacking his pizza slice.

"Damn, just when I thought I got it right."

Starfire raised a finger.

"Friend Raven also did not 'rise and shine' early yesterday either."

"I guess those from other dimensions can't hear it either."

Cyborg sighed.

"Back to the drawing board then." He bit farewell to the masked boy and the green eyed girl as he rounded the corner into the security room.

"Last time I talked to the grass stain he said he was going to go tell Raven a joke…I shouldn't be surprised if I see his bloody remains on her floor." He mumbled to himself pressing various buttons on the master keyboard.

Although that day Raven and Beast Boy seemed to be very…civil around each other. Beast Boy even made her some herbal tea. Raven let Beast Boy play video games **while she was meditating**. Either something was going wrong or Beast Boy tried to put another video game into his system and he got a virus that makes him think his two teammates that are polar opposites were like…married or something.

Once the cybernetic teen found the camera to Beast Boy's room, he expanded it to fill the whole screen, figuring that he gave up and returned there. Usually the sound is heard before the picture is shown on the screen, but once the picture loaded the only thing Cyborg saw was a messy bedroom that should be labeled as a biohazard.

He raised his brow; he didn't actually think that green bean would last that long in Raven's room. Never-the-less, that didn't stop him from bringing up the camera to Raven's room and enlarging it to full size.

The first thing he noticed was how close they were sitting. Raven's shoulder was slightly leaning on the green titan's and his thigh was touching hers ever so slightly. They were whispering in hushed tones but Cyborg could just faintly hear them.

"_You know that my powers would interfere." Raven commented, lowering her head. _

_Beast Boy looked serious and laid his hand on her shoulder. _

"_We'll be fine; your powers won't react negatively to that feeling." Raven cast her teammate a side-long glance. He gave her an encouraging smile and she softly smiled back._

Cyborg was entranced at the drama that was unfolding before him, it was like those sappy soap operas that Robin watched but doesn't know anyone else knows he watches. Cyborg vaguely remembered he left a bag of popped pop corn next to the monitor and blindly grabbed a handful.

"This is just too good." Cyborg clicked 'Record' and sat back to watch.

"_Are you sure?" She asked warily, gripping his hand. He stroked her face delicately and grinned _

"_Sure I'm sure, since when has love caused _physical_ harm to anyone?" She frowned as she glanced at the trunk that held her biggest book and also, biggest mistake._

Beast Boy was being surprisingly tender and that came to a shock to Cyborg, he was not accustomed to seeing his green team mate be so passionate and he was also not used to seeing his empathetic teammate be so…open and fragile. "I'm gonna need more pop-corn."

_Beast Boy placed his hand under her chin and made her face him._

"_I know there will be emotionanal…"_

"_Emotional." She corrected swiftly_

"_Yeah, that kinda pain but if you don't try, how will you ever be happy with yourself? You can't hate it until you try it." _

_She smirked, "The thing is, I don't think I'll hate it." She slowly tangled her hand into his green hair and moved her face in closer to his._

"OHHHH this is getten good. Who knew Raven would be the one to 'go for it' first."

_He knew where this was going and rested his forehead against hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist delicately and stroked her face lovingly. They took just one moment, a silent agreement with their eyes and then they took the plunge. _

_She touched her lips to his and enveloped her arms around his neck. He let out some sort of purring noise of contentment as she caressed his back lightly. _

At this point Cyborg was staring, wide eyed at the monitor, praying to every god he knew of to make this all be a figment of his electronic imagination. But his teammates kept making out on the screen.

_Raven stifled a gasp as he opened her mouth with his tongue, she didn't deny him as she continued to kiss him deeply. _

"Cyborg, did you find them?" Robin asked, opening the door to the security room slightly. He took Cyborg's silence as permission to enter.

"Cy? Where are they?" Robin still didn't get an answer and moved next to the mechanical teen to get a glimpse of what he was looking at.

"OH MY GOD!!" Robin's scream seemed to echo around the room and it sounded like one of the many monitors shattered.

"WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS ANOTHER PLOY TO GET ME BACK IN THERAPY?!"

Cyborg silently shook his head and wordlessly kept watching his teammates share a very intimate moment. Robin was quiet for a moment, then suddenly smirked.

"Could this be the blackmail we have always been waiting for?" He asked, stealing the other wheeled chair located next to his friend.

Cyborg grinned and pointed to the recording icon on the screen.

The spiky haired teen rubbed his hands together and then exchanged a high five with Cyborg.

"Jack pot."

_The two teens broke apart, and smiled softly at one another. _

"_Soo, we're together now…right?" Beast Boy inquired hopefully, bringing Raven into a tight embrace. _

_She chuckled softly._

"_Yes, I think we are." _

_He pulled back, shocked._

"_You…You laughed! HA I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU TO LAUGH!!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist up in the air. _

_She rolled her eyes, "Okay, you win I laughed."_

"Friend Robin, Cyborg? Did you find Friends Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned. She floated into the security room and glanced at what the two males where looking at.

"Is this…Raven and Beast Boy?" The two boys turned to face her, both with looks of joy and elation that they finally had the proper blackmail on Beast Boy, not to mention Raven!

"Yeah Star, it is." Robin answered, scooting his chair over so she could get a glimpse.

"OH, Joyous day! Friends Raven and Beast Boy found love!!" Starfire giggled and flew around the room.

"Okay Star, we're happy for all of them but…don't fly there!! NO STAR DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON THAT ACTIVATES THE-"

**BEEEEEEPPPP**

"Alarm Clock I set."

_Beast Boy looked away from Raven and glanced around her room._

"_What is it?" She asked curiously._

_He strained to hear more, but then it clicked._

"_Cyborg."_

_Raven's face turned angry._

"_What about Cyborg." She said through clenched teeth. _

"_He…was WATCHING US!" The green titan's voice rose with intensity as he found the camera located in the corner of Raven's room._

"_I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING US CYBORG AND I'LL GIVE YOU A FIVE SECOND-_

_Raven walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_We'll give you a five second head start." She said, sounding eerily docile. She teleported them both out of her room._

"Where did they go?" Cyborg questioned, his face paling a few hues.

"Just…don't look behind you." Robin commented grimly as Raven and Beast Boy advanced.

"Oh Shi-"

**-TT-**

(Continued from above: But if it all backfires on you…run.)The last way a camera could be used, is as a form of torture. Recording something someone does not want to see again could prove bountiful for you when they are not cooperating with you. Just tape them to a chair and presto, they are watching a video of them getting beat up by you.

**-TT-**

"Really Rae, we'll never do it again…the beating was enough!!"

"Yes friends, please I do not like watching 'the whooping of Robin, Cyborg and Starfire' please turn it off."

"Beast Boy, come on look at all we've been through!! NO TRAINING FOR TWO WEEKS!!"

Beast Boy pondered that decision.

"Deal." He stuck out his hand for Robin to shake.

Regretfully, Robin shook it and sealed his fate. No Beast Boy and Raven at training left nothing for him not to imagine.

"And book me another meeting with my therapy group…"

**Author's Note: Okay that was a long one so review kindly. **


End file.
